This invention relates to collection bags.
The invention is more particularly concerned with collection bags, such as ostomy bags for use in collecting discharged body material.
Conventional bags are formed from two flexible sheets of plastics material that are welded together around their edge, one of the sheets having an opening that, in use, is applied about the body stoma so that discharged material enters the bag through the opening. The bag is attached to the patient's skin by means of a flexible adhesive flange that is secured to the bag around the opening, on the outer face of the bag. Some bags additionally have a semi-rigid moulded ring that extends around the bag opening and to which the adhesive flange is attached.
With some bags it can be difficult to attach a flange securely to the material of the bag walls. Where bags are made of a laminate material with a water soluble outer layer it may be necessary to protect the soluble material, around the opening, from body waste products passing through the opening. This can be difficult to achieve. Moulded semi-rigid rings add to the thickness of the bag, can be uncomfortable and increase the cost of assembly of the bag.